Dragon Master: Prince of Chaos
by ebony101
Summary: Dragonites: dragons who can turn into a human. It has been 10 yrs since the Dragonite war against humans Prince Alteon and Arial of Alithea won it. This is a story on Arial, a lonely peasant girl who gets kiddnaped by Dragontes. Will she live or die?


**Dragon Master**

**The Prince Chaos **

**-~()[]{}~-**

Chapter 1

A Nightmare's Beginning

* * *

Life was never friendly to Tahoma; his work is never appreciated by his master. But what's really nagging him is his mission, he has to find and capture a beautiful virgin in order to satisfy his master's thirst the _perfect_mate. He tried to advise his master that taking a human girl would only give him a really bad name, especially if he continued to eat them when he was done with them. But of coarse his master didn't listen to him, Tahoma felt sorry for the human females he has to take.

He landed in a clearing and changed into his human form, he looked around to make sure nobody had seen him change form.

Just then he spotted a girl, she wasn't ugly at all and that is NOT good. What makes it worse is that he knows her!

"Hey!"

"Oh-no she spotted me!" he thought, Tahoma turned around and tried to run but-"Oof!"

"Hey! You're not supposed to run!" She said playfully. "Why did y-"

Tahoma paniced; he grabbed her arms, flipped her around and took the IWS powder and threw all of it, by accident, in her face.

"Oh-no master Sethrum is going to kill me when he sees what I did." he could only do one thing and that was to take her to his master.

* * *

~()[]{}~

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

Tahoma looked at his master's fiery crimson eyes guiltily.

"Answer me you yellow-OH HOLY TONGUES OF RED HOT FIRE!"

"I'm in trouble, right?"

"Well of coarse your in trouble, you put an eternal sleep spell on Arial!"

"I put what on whom?" Tahoma gasped. "Master I-"

"Shhhhhh..."Sethrum said softly. "While I awaken her, I want you to get her room prepared; here's the key." He gently took the sleeping girl from Tahoma and gave him the key.

Tahoma was frightened; his master NEVER talks to him like that unless he really mad, "That side of him is what I'm truly scared of." He mumbled to himself as he walked up the spiral staircase, unlocked the door and prepared her room.

Arial awoke not knowing what in the world happened to her; she looked around the room and yawned, "W-where am?"

"You're in my master's castle." A voice replied.

"What and who are you talking about?"

"Take it easy," Tahoma replied, stepping in to the light. Arial scowled at him and said, "Tahoma, can you please answer my question."

"All will be answered at the diner table."

"No, they won't…" Arial said coldly, "they will be answered NOW!"

"Arial please don't cause trouble..."

She glared at him in reply.

"Guards!"

"Yes sir."

"Take her to the diner table before my master gets angry with me, again."

"Yes sir!" the skeleton guards replied in their dry, raspy voices. Then they grabbed her by her arms and lifted her down the long spiral staircase. She tried to get free but their grip was way too strong.

"Where are you taking me!" Arial demanded.

They didn't answer her…Arial sighed and let her legs dangle for they are useless as of right now.

They reached the bottom, turned what seemed like endless corners going both left and right.

Then Arial heard a voice in her head say to her _"Welcome to my domain, Arial." _It sounded familiar, but she couldn't recognize it.

"_Who are you?" _she thought. _"And what are you doing in my head?"_

The voice chuckled and replied,_ "I am Sethrum, lord of this accursed pit! And I can enter your thoughts because I am a dragon."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_I am quite lonely, I need a woman by my side; one that will love me for who I am..." _

"That was weird…" she thought aloud.

"Where are you?" the voice exclaimed but this time sounded closer to her. "It's taking you forever to get to this room!"

"But it's only been fifteen minutes!" she said back.

"I want you here NOW!" he screamed impatiently, "SO HURRY UP!"

The guards started to run now for they didn't want to die even though they where already dead…they quickly reached the diner table and Arial couldn't believe who the master of this nightmare was…A GIANT PURPLE ICE DRAGON!

"_Sit over there."_ The huge beast commanded.

She did as she was told for she feared she would get eaten.

"_You are a very accommodating girl, I like that."_

"Of coarse…" Arial said quietly. She didn't say much after that.

"_Very timid I see." _The dragon inquired.

"I'm not really timid it's just that…you're scaring me." She replied looking at her lap. Then great masses of dark power erupted from the long shadows in the room, and then they enveloped the great beast. Changing from its immense size, it shrank to the size of a man, that's when she recognized him.

"You don't have to be scared of me…" he said, "I won't be in that form if I frighten you." Then he lifted her out of her chair and held her close to him in an attempt to sooth her.

"You sure have grown, Sethrum."

"It has been years since I saw you, Arial."

"I think I met you when I was ten."

Sethrum thought about this for a moment, he could fool her into thinking that he changed his ways; she won't reject his love for her. Sethrum smiled and said, "I changed my ways too, my sweet." Sethrum knew as long as she thinks this, she will listen to him.

"Really, that's wonderful Sethrum!"

Then he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room, and he set her down on the bed. "Arial, my back hurts terribly could you maybe…"

She felt for his soar spot on his back then he gasped and said, "Its right there!"

"Here?" she asked.

"Yes…" he moaned.

"Okay." She said a little worried about her actions and what they might display. Then she heard the doorknob turn, "Who's that?"

"What are YOU doing here, Tahoma?" Sethrum said sarcastically

"I thought she sounded a little worried, so I thought I'd see what was wrong." Tahoma said timidly.

"Well there's nothing wrong, so go away!" Sethrum growled, "And DON'T you listen in to my conversation either…"

As always Tahoma obeyed his master, he shut the door and snuck over to her room (that was once his room); even though he doesn't have to, he made her bed and fixed up her room for her.

"What is this warm feeling in my heart?" he pondered, "could this be the feeling that my master has had for years?"

"Arial?"

"What is it?"

Sethrum grabbed hold of her hand, pulled her down next to him and replied, "Will you stay, and be my mistress?"

"But Sethrum, I hardly even know you!" Arial objected.

"That's not true, you do know me."

"But, what if you…changed." those where her final words before he almost kissed her, but she had pulled away from him blushing, "Oh Seth, I-I can't do that."

"I didn't change Arial; I am the same person you spoke to years ago." He leaned forward in attempt to kiss her again, but instead of a kiss he got slapped. Then he realized he ruined his own plan.

"You lied to me!"

Sethrum chuckled and replied,"As I said Arial I never changed! And apparently, you didn't either."

"I trusted you; I even started to like you!"

She only made him laugh harder. Then he pounced on top of her, his weight forcing her onto her stomach.

"It excites me just to imagine about what we could do together." He purred.

"Well, dream on you Dragonite fool, because I NEVER will love you!"

"We'll see about that." He retorted as he fiddled with her curly, chocolate colored hair. "TAHOMA!" Sethrum ordered, "Take her to her room, her comment is beginning to irritate me now."

Tahoma sighed and held the door open for Arial to leave. When they were well away from Sethrum's bedroom, Tahoma asked, "What did you say that irritated my master?"

"I called him a Dragonite fool."

"You're very brave Arial."

"Alteon and I never would have won the war if I wasn't brave."

"This Alteon is your king, am I right?"

"Yes Tahoma, he's going to be."

"Why isn't he king now?"

"He isn't because his father isn't dead yet." Arial replied with a sigh.

"Is something bothering you?" Tahoma asked in a concerned voice,"If there is. You can always tell me, I'm not a blabber mouth."

"What's bothering me is, that I wish Alteon would acknowledge me as a friend like he used to. Now he acts as if I'm invisible." Her eyes started to well up with tears, "It had upset me so much, but now I can't take it anymore!" she sobbed onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Arial that happened." Tahoma tried to sooth, "I'd set your king strait if I could…"

"But Tahoma you CAN!" she said feeling better and getting an idea.

"But how can I if I'm stuck down here?" he questioned.

"Alteon's crowning is today, so, all we have to do is ask Sethrum if we could go!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" he gasped.

"What is there something wrong with asking him?"

"My master is the most stubborn, hateful and hard hearted Dragonite I know! He'll never agree to you or me going!"

"But what if he comes with us?"

"But Arial-"

"Tahoma, you need to stop doubting, and start hoping."

Tahoma sighed and replied, "Alright Arial, I'll ask but you HAVE to come with me."

"TAHOMA!" he heard his master call. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"That's our queue." She said quietly. He nodded and guided her down the halls back to Sethrum's room.

"What is SHE doing back here?" Sethrum ask as soon as he saw Arial. He was sitting on his bed doing his hip length blue and purple hair into a high ponytail.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Well spit it out." He replied as he took his hair band out of his mouth

"Can you, I and Tahoma go to Alteon's crowning ceremony?"

Sethrum thought about this for a moment and replied, "You and I can go, but Tahoma stays. I have to have someone watch the place; when I don't something bad always happens." He said, rolling his eyes

"Oh, thank you Sethrum, thank you!" she cried as she ran and hugged Sethrum, her voice full of joy.

"Ok, ok I get it, your very happy; now get dressed in a better outfit. You can't go in that dress."

"But I look fine in this dress." She wined; Sethrum raised a brow and crossed his arms, then she back to her room to get changed before he changed his mind.

* * *

**This is a COMPLETELY made up story!** **I made all the ideas up on my own! so DO NOT STEAL, ok?**

**I hope you like it, cause it's not easy for a teen to do this ya know, comment and rate please!**


End file.
